


Wilderness Beckoning

by Irrelevant5



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Wilderness, dancing au, lysaedion drabble, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant5/pseuds/Irrelevant5
Summary: They are so similar but different. She's been running like this her whole life, but the world started making sense only when he joined her.The idea came from when Aedion said he would like to show Lysandra the world?It's short and should be passionate but not in the nsfw but different intimacy.





	Wilderness Beckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Instrumental music should be good with this imo

If there indeed was a word to describe this feeling, this floating and dispersing feeling of freedom incarnate, she wouldn’t have liked it. This feeling should not be described, it had to be lived. The shifter closed her eyes, just for a few moments, feeling the air in her face. Lysandra was a beast in her soul and just like she said, she wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

She looked around, currently in the form of a falcon, soaring through the frosty wilderness. She looked down, and there he was, among the green, standing out, her grounding rock. He was so much more than just a companion, partner, he was at the end of the invisible thread that bound her to this world, kept her from wandering into the madness of the freedom that beckoned.

 

A long while ago, when she was still shackled to the red headed monster, she would’ve despised this idea of, in a way, being tied to someone. But the connection they shared, it did not stop her from anything, the blonde only encouraged her to break every boundary that existed.

 

Her heart was racing, and in these fleeting moments, only then, the world slowed down and became clear. There were no obstacles, and that led her to feel even stronger, capturing all of herself and shifting into a wild creature that no one would  _ dare  _ step into its path. Her vision became sharper, her big paws touching the ground and she felt different, her body breathing in a different rhythm. She would never get enough of this. Concentration was imperative in this. The run she led and he followed after her, never complaining for her wishes and always contributing her ideas. They were on a steep hill now, one wrong footing and they’d come crashing and rolling downhill, her destroying him but her wolf never once doubted her but followed her in step. In this body, this magnificent form of a snow leopard. She could hear his breathing, feel his heart struck the same tempo as hers and it was an excitement in its own.

 

She was melting in his presence, a heat that would never go away, an attraction that she wanted to outrun  sometimes. She was sure she could outrun him, the thought making her fuzzy from exhaustion that came with the shifting, but it thrilled her. Then, she could feel him take a jump only he would dare, a wolfish grin gracing his roguish face, a daredevil who would ride a black bear in an uphill run. The moment she got to the top of the hill, she molded into a butterfly, and landed on Aedion’s shoulder only when he forcefully hit the ground with his butt, not anticipating her move, but she could feel him relax, look into her butterfly eyes. But no, this was not yet over.

 

She shifted into a fox with a black tail and ran back into the woods. Aedion knew better than to follow. It was their routine - he knew she needed space more than he did. It was such a harmony, and she ran faster, changing her body along the run, accustoming her legs, the eyes that looked wisely upon the green expanse of the world. As she was getting farther, she thought of turning back, going back to the male that was waiting patiently for her.

 

But this feeling of restlessness, he would never understand. They both knew imprisonment, he had a heart of a wolf, and hers could change as quickly from a rabbit to a fox, not even blinking. She was not and never would be his equal and sometimes, she feared the day he would meet that person that is, giving them his name and his beautiful heart.

 

But the wind could not capture her name because she did not have one. But Lysandra, she did not believe in such things as destiny. She was a shifter, and just like her skin, she would shape her own future. While her shifter’s heart demanded she don’t have a home, she turned around, running, shifting and flying, soaring toward that beautiful face that was always somewhere among her thoughts.

 

 

There was a long jump she made and Lysandra could feel it in her bones that were changing, it was the perfect fit. She was human again, but so different from everyone in this strange world, but so alike one person that she had finally reached. He was beside her, standing in the open wind. Lysandra looked into Aedion’s eyes, she was naked before him, and he looked directly back into her eyes. Those Ashryver eyes full of admiration, she would never get enough of them. And she did not need anything else.

 

No, she made a last sweep around him, graciously landing, after he put her to the ground again, the music that careened her into another world fell silent. When it stopped, the world, the theatre they were performing in, materialized around them. They were met with a grandiose round of applause, and when she looked to her dancing partner, she  _ was  _ at home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @irrelevant5
> 
> Have a nice rest of the day/ good night!


End file.
